Cartridge loading devices for use in a media system can be highly complex and expensive, particularly due to the accurate repeatability required in locating the cartridge with respect to the read/write head. In particular, it is desirable that the cartridge be located within +/-1 minute of skew (side-to-side of cartridge); +/-0.0005 inch of tilt (front-to-rear of cartridge); +/-0.6 degrees of wrap (+/-0.005 penetration onto read/write head); with a load time of less than 500 milliseconds.
In the prior art, the tape is usually lifted away from the read/write head by blowing air against the tape to lift it away from the head during high speed tape functions, such as rewind or fast-forward. However, the structure required for such pneumatics is typically large and heavy, and therefore expensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved tape lifter function without pneumatics and without posing risk of damage to the tape. It is also desirable that the tape be engaged with or disengaged from the read/write head within 70 milliseconds by a repeatable tape lifter function.
It is also desirable to provide a means for accurately engaging the reel motors which drive the cassette tape reels, without backlash. Additionally, the read/write head must be protected from robotic or manual loading impacts when the cartridge is inserted into position within the loading device.
Preferably, such functions would be provided within a load/drive unit which may be packaged in a small area, such as a 51/4 inch form factor drive.